INT Trail Angels
Israel National Trail Forum List of trail angels in HEBREW Water in the Negev desert Services on the INT Instructions for Hikers This is the only updated list of trail angels. It is updated by the trail angels. Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are places that charge low prices they are listed on a separate page. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibutzim, or sleep on the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the internet and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. The list is arranged from Dan in the north to Eilat in the south. Please contact the trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival and not after 21:00. If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday uless the trail angel agrees otherwise. If the (religious) trail angel lives close to the INT they will usually not object if you leave the house on Saturday morning on foot. Please inquire when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same applies to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. '''Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. Do not smoke while staying with a trail angel. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. '''The list is continuosly updated. Please check as you hike to verify the most recent updates. There is a list of low cost accommodations. Please review under tab #5. In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. Instructions for Trail Angels Please read the instructions on the HEBREW list ,before you make a listing here. Thank you. Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by e-mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 Abbreviations : Mail Drop - MD : Laundry - L''' : Internet - '''I : Shower - S''' : Meals - Not free of charge - '''M : Saturdays and Holidays Observed. - SHO Indicates a religious family/community. Please do not call on Jewish holidays and eves. They will usually host for the duration of the holiday. List of low cost accommodations + B&B List of low cost accommodations Bed & Breakfast Last update March 21, 2017 From Kibbutz Dan to Yagur *'Beit Ussishkin' - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp * Kibbutz Dan * Up to 3 hikers, shower, kitchen, internet. Uri - 0523749345 / uritiser at gmail.com. * SHO. For 2 hikers, sleep, shower, supper. Avital 0523115392 * * Beit Hillel : For 2 hikers inside the house. Shower, internet, Idan - 0547888478 : For 2-3 hikers in the house, sleep & shower. Sivan - 0502427755 Kfar Yovel : Sleep (2), shower, internet, Idan - 0547888478 : Sleep (3) sofa, shower, internet. Ivriya - 058-5555733 *'Metula' : Sleep, shower, internet. Amit - 0524259400 : Up to 3 hikers - Sleep, shower, meals, pickup drop off optional. Keren: 0523641633 keren9988@gmail.com : Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, grocery store, pub, pickup drop off optional. Tali: 0507214708 Aya: 0502244803 *'Kibbutz Kfar Gileadi' :A room for hikers , sleep, shower, 050-7248811. Please text only *'Misgav am '- sleep ,shower, internet ,laundry, a ride from/back to the trail. liel- 0547746815 *'Margaliot' :Sleep, shower, meals, laundry, internet, help with planning. Moshe - 054-3055965, Michal - 054-6464423. :Sleep, shower, laundry, interent. Yifat 0547553167 Tavor - 0545462510 * Kiryat Shemona :Up to 4 hikers in a room . Shower, food (Kosher) SHO, interent Esti - 0542248392 :Sleep & shower. Up to 2 hikers in a bed. More on the floor, kosher kitchen. Mordekhai - 052-8323175 :Sleep shower, internet, food, laundry. Miri - 0503911140 Noy - 0585221289 :Sleep (2 hikers), shower, food, internet. Oriane - 052-558-6082 Tal - 052-4314973 :Sleep in the leaving room / porch. Shower, internet, kitchen. Moshe - 054-3055965 :Mishkenot Haroim - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' A room for thru hikers, can fit a dozen+, kitchen. S''' Contact Shimon 0507379218. Also Bettina: 050-3201111 ; Uri: 0544340212; Orital: 0544758494. If you volunteer for 1 day - ecological project - you'll get 3 meals, beer and more. Talk to Shimon: 050-7379218 :Meirav and Simon Osher '''S - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn * Kibbutz Bar'am - A room for up to 8 hikers. Yehuda 052-8313013 * Kibbutz Sasa '''- Up to 8 hikers. Shower, kitchen sleep. Yoni - 054-2873660 * '''Tzfat : Margolin family up to 3 hikers. SHO - 04-6922705 margolinzefat@gmail.com : SHO , shower, meal - David - 052-4789519 :.Ascent Inn SHO - 3 hrs. community volunteering is required. Boys and girls don't sleep together. 1800304070 nadav@ascent.co.il :SHO. Sleep in our apartment. Up to 10 hikers. Lior - 0507176580 *'Kibbutz Ginosar' - Sleep on the grass across the pub, toilet (24/7), ~200 m from the sea of Galilee, small supermarket (7am-7pm Sun-Thu). Saar - 054-361-1029 *'Tiberias' **Sleep, shower and all you need. Oded - 054-5370355 **Up to 3 hikers. Inbar - 0524505256 * Kinneret (village of) Grocery store. Miki Cohensius - 052-2479057 **'Kibbutz Kinneret' - Rob Roy canoes - Sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 * Menahamia - SHO - 2.5 km from the INT. Shower,sleep, laundry, grocery store. Nimrod - 0542389722 * Ramat Yavneel - Day 9 & 39s in the guide. 100 m east of the INT on a dirt road (red trail marker) that goes between Yavneel to Menahamia: a mobile house with a view , shade, shower, food, matresses, Yonatan: 0526959970 * Kfar Kisch - Keekale's hut - Up to 15 hikers. Mattresses, shower, refrigerator, cook your own meal. 0523986703 *'Ein Dor '''The Green House: Shower, kitchen, laundry. Yosi - 053-7620749 *'Kfar Tavor''' - 3 hikers, sleep inside or on the lawn, shower. Dvir family - 054-2474784 * Nazareth Illit - Tavor Academy: shower, meals, lodging & rescue. Up to 8 hikers. Amit: 050-9010879, Amichai: 052-6027800 * Mesh-had * Coffe & refill water at the western exit from the vilage. Grocery store - Halil 052-8824622 * Coffe, refill water, advice. Mar'ee Mufak - Tourguide - 050-2385649 * Hoshaya - It is a religious community : Tali - SHO S''' 054-7545012 : Aliza - SHO '''S 058-6462991 : Yaacov - SHO S''' 050-6283079 : Menahem - SHO '''S - Large tent 054-3000788 : Ela and Dubi - SHO Sleep, shower, and more. 0507362648 : Yosi and Lea Levi - SHO 054-4856331 *'Zippori' : Large tent, shower, sleep, all week including weekends. 0526326358 : 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn : Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep at their yard, S''' - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 *'''Alon Hagalil : Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 : Dikstro family S''' - Up to 3 people 04-9861247 , 0547776282 : : Fresco - camp out. Restrooms, internet, elctricity, grocery store, sink, Alon - 050-5404258 *'''Shimshit - S, I. Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Gefen Family S''', up to three travelers, Shower, can cook in kitchen, pickup from trail if arranged in advance, store. non smokers. Moshe - 0528588828 * '''Kaabiya Tabash : Shower, food and sleep - Sharon - 0543128425 : Hussein - Grocery store by the house. Sleep on the ground floor.04-6656630. * Givat Ella - '''(10 min from Movil junction) Shavit Family Orly and Gady -optional pickup, sleep - 0542021725 * '''Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 * Harduf - '''Up to 4 hikers. Matresses/sofa. Shower, use the kitchen, laundry optional. Leer - 054-4296868, Yuval - 054-5208203 '''Nofit - Up to 7 hikers. Sleep in the house, shower, WIFI, refrigerator, supermarket, pls. clean before you leave. Daliya 052-5461158 * Kfar Hassidim ** Supermarket. ** Tea, rest area, water, Ben Azar - on the INT. ** Up to 2 hikers. Sleep, shower. Non kosher. Bomard family - 0545817816, 04-9847388 Tiv'on : Up to 2 hikers. Shower, use the kitchen. Pickup /drop off optional. Aviv - 0528606204 : Michal and Ran Sadeh - Sleep, shower, meals - 052-5678785 : Shomer Family. 052-5554948, a room for 2 & shower, grocery store. 1 km from the trail : Yael & Hadas - Sleep, shower, grocery store - 0529276915, 0544999678. * Nesher - Sleep, shower, meal, pick up when possible Yael 050-7939644 * Yagur - Sleep (in/out), shower, restrooms, WIFI, refrigerator. Omer: 054-5618136 From Haifa to Tel Aviv *'Isfiya' : In the house matresses / sofa, outside on the yard. Shower, kitchen internet. Odeya - 0546211339. Tomer - 0548041191. : Matan- a room for hikers. Shower and dinner - 0558861515 : Right on the trail. Iftah - 0544259159 :Sleep inside or on the porch. 2-3 hikers. Alon & Adi 054-5765602 *'Haifa' :Gabi Sagi on weekends only. Pickup drop off. 0526904058 L, I, M, S : Pickup & drop off. Laundry, internet, shower. Moran and Atalia, 0549732035 : Sleep, shower, pickup and drop off. 15 min. drive from the trail. 052-3142162 (Tzvika), 054-7894543 (Ron) : Sleep on matresses, shower, internet. 15 minutes bus ride from the INT. Gili 0502426014; Ben 0543100969 * Beit Oren '''2 km from the trail. Hot shower, kitchen. Ran 052261878 * '''Nir Etzion **Daphna & Meir SHO, 0505923746 **Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841 *'Ein Hod' : SHO - Hedi Shmueli S , 049842339 , 0505252778 : Mira and Giora - Sleep on the lawn, shower, restroom, kitchen , cell phone charge, 04-9842702, 054-6696366 : Yotam Khan - SHO. 04-9842912 : Up to 4 hikers inside the house or on the yard. Shower, laundry, use the kitchen. Dalit 054-3104940. * Kerem Maharal - '''Sleep in the yard. Shower, internet, use the kitchen, grocery store. Noa & Amnon. 054-5871663, 050-3056457 * '''Ofer - Up to 3 hikers, sleep on the lawn. Shower, internet. Nora & Ilai - 077-5164311 *'Zikhron Yaacov' : Hagai family. 2 hikers in the house, 3 more on the lawn. Weekdays only, after 19:00. Shower, meals. Ravid: 0527464458 : Guetenew family. Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, meals, pickup/drop off. Yael - 050-4412298. Pls. text. : Hajeje family - SHO Shower, laundry, available on weekends only. 0546442207 : Up to 8 hikers. Sleep, shower and laundry. Rachel - 0522291818 ; Rona - 0548150724. Lyle - 0509505138 : Up to 6 hikers, sleep, shower. Avi - 0503355110 : Large room up to 6 hikers. Sleep on mattresses.. Shower & Internet. Martha - 0542516266 : Up to 3 hikers. 1 km from the INT. Shower, meals, English speakers, Pls. arrive after 18:00. Ben Ari family. Ofer: 054-6547947. Noa: 052-3900119. : Giv'at Ada '''Shower, Laundry, Hot Meal, Sleep, Internet, Mail Drop, Pickup/Drop Off from the Trail. Up to 3 Hikers. 04-6208899, Noa - 053-2217149, Noam - 052-3796636 : '''Binyamina : Kobi - SHO 0542800971 : The solar guarden Sleep, shower, internet. Yaniv - 052-3300212, Guri - 072-2612211, : Katz family 1 km from the trail , shower, sleep, internet, meals, Ruti - 0547701963 : Shmuelevitch family - Sleep, shower, internet. Pickup and meals if possible. Ronit - 050-2002628 *'Beit Hananiya' : Sleep on the lawn. Must coordinate at tel: 04-6361157 : Sleep, shower, internet. Tal & Arnon Rosmarine - 052-5288588 : A room for up to 3 hikers. Shower, internet. Aviva Golan - 0546629745 *'Ma'agan Michael' **Sleep in the house, shower, laundry. 054-8038979 **Up to 3 hikers. Shower, kitchen, internet. Lior - 0526086855 **For 2 hikers. Shower, laundry, meals. Rachel - 0522242847 Uzi - 0522465749. *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea ' *1-2 hikers. Pickup & drop off. Varda & Avi 052-2530360; 052-4278278 *Camp outside or home stay. Shower, Internet, laundry, food, water. Shahar Fertig 050-6708516 *Sleeping room and shower. Yali - 0544400046 *'Or Akiva' - SHO. Sleep on matresses in the yard & shower. Pickup available. Ariel - 054-6648644 *'Giv'at Olga' :Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 : Up to 3 hikers. Shower, internet, food. Pls. text. Itai - 0526719051 : Up to 3 hikers in the house. Shower, laundry, use kitchen, internet. Dror - 052-6689125 : Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 : Tamar - SHO - Sleep (outside/inside), shower 0549982729 *'Hadera ' ** Bar and Matan Messika - Up to 8 hikers. 050-5974092 ,052-8019853. ** Two hikers in a room, more on the lawn. Shower, kitchen, internet, grocery store. Nava & Igal 054-4534723 ** Up to 6 hikers, shower, kitchen, luandry, internet. Weekdays only. Nizhiya - 0523390755 . ** SHO & keep kosher. Shower, laundry. Ayala 04-6332132 or 052-2547458 ** Amsalem family, pickup/drop off, sleep, shower, internet, laundry, food, Shira: 052-6651256 * Farm in the Hadera forest - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. * Kfar Ha'Roe - SHO Sleep, laundry, shower, food. You're invited to spend the Saturday. Pickup/drop off when possible. Israel - 0526070070 * Haogen - For 2 hikers. on matresses. Cook your meals, shower ,0549526010 text pls. tamaraa889@gmail.com * Hofit - Pickup drop off. Sleep, food, shower, laundry, groceery store. I hiked the INT. Ma'ayan - 052-8900835 *'Be'erotayim' pickup and drop off at mikhmoret Netta 09-8944867 best on weekends *'Aviha'il' **Hermon family 09-8616095, S, M. 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT. Pickup drop off. **Shira and Noam - 0524535700, 0544607919 . Sleep shower, internet. Pickup drop off. * Havazelet Hasharon - Very close to the sea. Sleep, shower, internet, laundry, meals. SHO Rachel - 0545423047 *'Netanya' - Sleep on the yard. Tent or materesses if available. Internet, shower, kitchen. Udi 058-6690166 *'Even Yehuda' - Uri 0524001050 Internet, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg * Udim - South east of Natanya: Sleep, shower, ineternet, food, laundry. Avi & Libi - 052-8555584 * Yakum - Ofir. Sleep, shower, meals. *'Kibbutz Shfa'im ' ** Noam and Alona - Shower, Laundry (sleeping is not possible). 054-6605354 ** Sleep, food, shower, Tali and Haim, SHO - 052-5731723. *'Arsuf' - Amir 0522460792, shower, internet, sleep *'Rishpon' : Ofer - Shower, laundry, food,sleep 052-9280731 : Up to 4 hikers. S, I, M Nakhshon - 0542440655 : Herzlia '-' '''Former INT hiker. 10 min by bus from the trail (Pickup when possible).Shower, laundry, kitchen, grocery. Up to 4 hikers. Pls. text 054-4458833 Amit Har Paz. * '''Tel Aviv : SHO Sleep up to 4 hikers, shower, kitchen, Tzahi 050-6400136 : Ben Yehuda and Yirmiyahu streets. Or'el: 054-2539066 : By Dizengoff center. 1-2 hikers. Bus #5 from the Yarkon park. Food, sleep, shower. Teeweit - 0549808955 Pls. text. : Sleep & shower double matress. 5 km from the INT by bus #25 & 125. Shay- 050-3323358 : Fro 2 hikers, Emil Zola street by Dizengof & Ben Gurion streets. Shower, internet, sleep. Zohar - 0542332755 : Up to 3 hikers. 15 min. walk from the INT or bus #5. Sleep, shower, kitchen. Sahar: 0542897811 Sharon: 0526085853 : Nordau str. & Dizengoff. 5 minutes by bus from the INT ( TLV Harbor). 1-2 hikers sleeper sofa, shower, internet, use kitchen, TV. Yochai - 0508854434. : Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, food. Deeno: 054-6715949. : 1-3 hikers. Close to the INT. Sleep, shower, coffee, internet. Gil'ad - 054-5598648. : Close to Dizengoff center. Large yard where you can stay. Gili - 0545764347 From Ramat Gan to Beit Guvrin *'Ramat Gan '''Sleep, shower, food, internet. Pickup & drop off. Ilana - 054-3977360 *'Hagor''' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Hod Hasharon' :1 km from trail S, L, I, M 050-6617118 Arad :Yael - Sleep, laundry, shower 0549732169 *'Rosh Ha'ayin' : Up to 6 hikers, beds, shower, internet. The Saar family (Dvir) 054-4444530 : Up to 4 hikers sleep, shower, laundry, internet, SHO Avia - 0508441157 : Madmoni family. Two rooms. Sleep, shower, meals, internet. SHO. 052-6461151 / or text . : 2 Hikers, sleep, shower, internet, meals, pickup/drop off Yanai- 054-6522343 * Petah Tikva :Pickup from the Baptists' village. Up to 4 in a room. Shower, meals, laundry, supermarket. Nava 054-4564260. Shmuel 054-6733764 : After Kfar Sirkin SHO. 10 min walk from the trail. Up to 3 hikers. Shower and meals. Possible on Saturdays too. Eyal: 0544626779 *'Nahshonim' - Sleep in the house. Up to 4 hikers. Yan - 0535290202 *'Kfar Sirkin' : S, I Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 : Sleep, shower, internet. Arie - 0503833437 : South of Kfar Sirkin (SHO) Up to 3 hikers . Shower & meals. Possible to stay on weekends. Eyal - 0544626779 *'Mazor' : Ronit & Dani Pearl -shower stamp - 052-4371780, 03-9320623 : Renan and Neta Rozov - 050-6424230 , 050-5218775 *'Magshimim' S''' - Karmit - 052366871, Oren 052-3689724, Pick up, drop off, meals. * '''Nehalim Sleep, shower, internet, grocery store. Asaf 0526000707 * Shoham : Asulin family - SHO - up to 4. Sleep, shower, meals, pickup dropoff . Orly 052-6640625, Shlomo 054-3266399 : Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. S''' 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 : Halperin family - SHO - '''S, M Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 : Yehuda Gefen - SHO - S, L, I Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 : Amir family. A room fo 4-2 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, food, laundry. 0542339245 Alon *'Modi'in' -'L, I' Noa - 050-2157442 Shay - 050-5764646, 2-3 people *'Macabim-Reut '''Pickup and drop off available. '''S, L, I, M' Sarah - 054-2311676 * Gimzo **SHO. Up to 3 hikers, sleep, shower. Ariel 054-2383937, Tal - 052-8119900 **SHO. Sleep, shower, meal, laundry. Adi & Niva - 050-6216985 * Lod - SHO, Food, sleep internet. Can stay all weekend. Will pickup from the trail. Zohar - 0506256147 *'Ben Shemen '- The Shai family up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off. Sleep, shower, internet. 050-9054002 , 050-6278603 *'Sha'alvim - '''a religious community :SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too. Yael 050-7406890 - '''S' :SHO Rachelli 0545672340 :SHO. Sleep, shower,internet - Atara 050-6859533; Yossi 0507123544 :Beit Hashmonai- Shower, sleep, Gilo family. Pickup and drop off possible when at home. Michal 0524884848, 089212628 Mishmar Ayalon - Up to 4 hikers. Shower, pickup, drop off if possible, internet, Avital & Shahar 0542-8916006 * Messilat Zion '''- The Ahim (brother's) farm - Sleep, shower, water, food, WIFI. Groups too. Ramiel: 0526070029 * '''Ma'ale Hahamisha - Contact : Shalom - 058-4384005 * Tzova - A room for hikers, 6 beds. Shower & coffee. Shiloh 0535282892 *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf : Alon - I, S, M When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 : Meir - will pickup from the Sataf,0505215299 I, S, L, M *'Sataf' - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp *'Beit Za'it' *Sleep , shower. Itamar - 0509831174 *Up to 4 hikers. Shower, internet. Possible to cook. Tom - 0506763763 * Hadassa medical center ~ 1 mi from the INT. 2 rooms, 5 beds & matresses, kitchen, shower, shopping cener, restaurant, coffee shop & minimarket. angels@hadassah.org.il .Tel: - 02-6777677. After the voice message press 1''' and leave your tel. number, arrival date and number of hikers, you will be contacted. *'''Even Sapir :Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 : Sleep in the living room (bed) up to 2 hikers. Shower, internet, kitchen - Leebat - 052-8512995 :Two double beds. Shower, internet, food , laundry. Shooshan 0508846854, Yaakov 054-5881434 home 02-5631603 : Shay and Eynat. Sleep in the living room - 2 hikers. 0549777067 * Jerusalem :Rehavia - Fornmer INT hikers. Hanan'el - 0528884962 Sar'el - 0527721688. Pls. don't call on Saturday. :Talpiot (1 bus ride from shvil) SHO, Sleep, food, shower, internet, laundry, logistics,Tzippi 0525638988 Home 02-6711277 S''' : Liat - Kosher food 054-5851983 : Shirli and Gideon '''S, M 02-6784230 / 0506233595 : Giv'at Hamivtar - Nir and Inbal - S''' For 2 hikers. 02-6540537 / 054-4569811 : German quarter. Sleep (twin bed), shower, meals (vegan). Omri & Tal - 0544419842. : City center sleep shower and laundry. Eran 054-7681613 : Talpiot - Noam 0547610229 : Rehavia - Sleep, shower, internet, kitchen. 054-5779575 : Giv'at Havradim (Rasko) - Sleep, shower, WIFI, food. Pls. don't call late in the evening. Omer - 050-6652800 : Kiryat Moshe - Meals, internet, sleep, laundry. Roi - 0585556667 : Nachlaot - sleep, shower, laundry, food + Shabbat. Linoy and Eli - 0543978642 / 0545981318 (kosher) *'''Tzur Hadassa :Avi - S''' 02-5340883 : Sleep, shower, laundry. Revital - 054-7346962 * '''Bar Giora : Kosher food, internet, shower ,sleep Elyashiv 052-8321402 , Hadar 052-8530571 02-6410492 :Sleep, shower internet, kosher food. Rivka 052-4070620 Tzahi 054-4802655 :Mevo Beitar - Sleep, shower, internet, laundry, meals. Gil-0506995265, Ofir - 054-4908781 :Mata ''' :Shalom (my name is Shalom) Shower and sleep. 0523627713 : Sleep and shower - Reuven & Shulamit. Pls. leave by 07:00. Tel: 0544504377 : Sleep, meals, shower. internet, laundry. Gil: 050-6995265 Ofir: 054-4908781. '''Netiv Ha'Lamed-he to Beit Guvrin - Logistical support- Water,food . Ronen - 052-6254615 * Zekharia Shower, sleep. Please leave by 07:00. Reuven & Shlomit 054-4504777 *'Sarigim Lion' :M, S, L I ,sleep, (probably) hot meal, Internet, shower, wash-machine, water, hiking books, no dryer, grocery store. Sunday-Tuesday only. Achinoam- 052-6939787, Alon- 054-9965465 : The cave - Sleep in natural cave maintained for hikers. Shower, internet, grocery store nearby. Tal: 0547798992, Tal: 0546864348 *'Giv'at Yesha'ayahu' - **SHO. Sleep, shower, grocery store. Pickup & drop off. Ziv - 050-4332042. e-mail: nekudath@zahav.net.il ** Sleep, shower, meals. Ayelet - 0506711550 *'Tzafririm' - Up to 4 hikers. Pickup & drop off. Nadav & Hagar 050-2206564. On week days only. From Lakhish to Eilat * Lakhish ''' * Up to 5 hikers. Sleep (matresses on the porch), shower, supper, laundry, grocery store. Amir - 0507738487, Neta - 050-5662981 * '''Ahuzam :SHO - A room and shower 0547407507 Osher. :Sleep, shower, food, internet. 2-3 hikers. Heidi. Cell: 052-4874787 *'Philippe farm' - 2 km off trail - Small camping site, restrooms and water. From Thursday to Saturday buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 *'Pa'amei Tashaz' - 15 minutes drive from the trail. Pickup and drop off from route 40 at Pura Nature preserve at km 11.6 of day 26 in the guide. Sleep, Shower, Meal. Shlomo - 050-7742628. *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Stamp.' '''Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana''' - No need to contact prior to arrival. 050-2131007 At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' :Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 :Shower, room if available, meals, internet 08-6597131; 052--8991842 *'Meitar' : Sleep (tent/room) 2-4 hikers, shower, internet, treatment of pain assocaited with long hiking. Dr. : Oshri Ben Dor - 0502429375(Meitar) : The Partosh family, sleep, shower, coffee & cake (week days only) - Yehudit - 0509077663 : Sleep, shower, meals, laundry - Shne'ur - 0545391770 : Sleep, shower, meals 054-8005389 Raz, 054-6302189 (Meitar) Viti : Dana S, I 052-3749838. Please do not call after 20:00 : Tirza and Haim Yovel - Sleep, shower, kitchen 054-4423216 : The Gur Family. SHO, 050-8624022 :Nir - I, S 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet : Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Lev Yatir - SHO. '~2 km off the INT. 2-3 hikers. Adiela 054-5642500 * Shani '''- Sleep, shower. Yosi - 0542440581 * '''Kibbutz Amasa - A Room for hikers shower, Yair 054-4310304 *'Tel Arad' - Restrooms, refill water. *'Arad' : Up to 10 hikers in various apartments. Shower, internet, laundry, sleep. Shaked - 054-3224714 : Up to 8 hikers, sleep in a room. Laundry, internet, shower. Yuval - 0504081419, Rachel 052-6260327. : Yafit - On weekends only for 2 hikers. SHO - 0542523773 : Large bedouin tent: heating, shower. Use of digging tools for the caching trip. Arie Schiff : schifff@walla.com 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 : Rachel Paine - 2 hikers. Sleep, shower, use the kitchen 050-3070544 : Shower, interent. Up to 4 hikers in our house.08-9954096 054-7510-526 Seeko and Avi * Dimona : Ayalim students' residence - Sleep, internet, shower, - 0526420600 : Avitan fam. SHO ,Aharon: 0526572257. : Up to 6 hikers SHO, '''Laundry, Shower, towels, meals. Azaria family. Shlomi - 052-6593434. Yaffa - 052-6085170. : Eliav '''SHO - 3-4 hikers. 0526070026 : Rosilio family - SHO Up to 4 hikers. All you need. Zion - 0527053434 Rachel - 0523673045 : SHO, up to 4 hikers in the house (more outside), shower, internet. Ifat - 0504230174; Gavriel - 0523114109. Please text. : Oron - Meals occasionally available from the plant's kitchen. Check at the gate. : Midreshet Ben Gurion - Grocery store : Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 0523920891 : Sleep, shower, meals, laundry. Shai & Yael Yagel - 0523689690 : Avital & Ilan - shower, meals, sleep 08-6532326 or 052-5428510 : Tamir and Adi: bed, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 0528596203 : Mariela and Ofir - Sleep, shower,internet, use the kitchen 0544901703 or 0584444042 : A room for hikers - Tal - 054-3386878 : Ido - sleep, shower, internet, cook your meals 0545600787 : Revital - sleep, shower. 054-4717019 : Sleep, shower, laundry, meals- Elnathan - 0545454446 :Room, hot shower, laundry, kitchen and anything else. Yuval- 0544731988 *'Mizpe Ramon' : Nahum & Gila Tevski SHO : Sleep, shower, internet, laundry. 052-7204626 : Ari and Shira, sleep, shower SHO 0527204800 : Sleep, shower,laundry, Friday night meals.. Yaffa & Itamar - 052-7204792 : Sleep and shower Maor 0527204527 Hannah - 0585404434 : : Ein Yahav (10 km north of Sapir) S''' Amit Reis 052-2919333 : 'Sapir - '''Grocery store : Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 : Oded Ba'arava house - Laundry, shower, sleep - 054-2092907 (Shahar), 054-2229912 (Itamar) : 2 in the living room,more in the yard. Shower, meals, internet, laundry - Itai - 054-5818272 : '''Zofar '''Grocery store to 20:00. Eliyahu - 0523666099 :'Tzukim - We are in international group and we build a new hut for hikers. If you want to help us and volunteer for at least a week please contact Shahar: 0524260040 * Samar - :Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Neot Smadar' - Not on weekends. No grocery store. Bat-el or Hillel - 054-9798952 *'Shaharut - '''Camel riders' khan - 2 km north of the village refill water and sleep in a large tent only if place available. **'Eilat''' :The Shelter - First night free for hikers finishing the Trail 'based upon availability 086332868 :Liran - Sleep, shower, internet. 052-8222772 :Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 Mail Drop Service Mail a package to yourself. This free of charge service is required mainly between Arad to Eilat. *'Midreshet Ben Gurion Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 * Mizpe Ramon Mail a package to the post office. You must include your name, and the name of the post office manager in Mizpe Ramon - Almog. The address of the post office in Mizpe Ramon is: Ben - Gurion street 8/9 Mizpe Ramon 80600. Tel: : +972-8-6588416 +972-8-6588416 Please contact by phone the post office before sending the package and verrify with the manager. This is not a regular service of the Israeli post office, it is provided only in Mizpe Ramon. Opening hours: Sun+Thu 08:00-18:00; Mon+Tue 08::00-12:30 and 15:30-18:00; Wed 08:00-13:30; Fri 08:00-12:00; Sat- Closed : The Green Backpackers - NIS 70. Shower, sleep, kitchenette, laundry, DVD, assist in caching water. Mail Drop .e-mail: greenbmr@gmail.com 054-6907474 Li * Shaharut Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, Mail Drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir e-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il - 052-3351357 Water caching trips in the desert Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of caches you need. * Yoram Zvik ''' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il * '''Yanir Yagel - Mitzpe - Ramon 0542461066 or e-mail: yaniryagel@gmail.com *'Amir Gadnaor' - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 * Ben'ad - Water chaching trip from Arad to Eilat. Pickup/drop off in Tel Aviv is possible upon request 052-4028911. Taxi service in the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are more expensive *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 Angels Angels